Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for recording the times throughout the day in which a memorable event occurs. More specifically, the present invention relates to a timepiece that includes a first display for observing the current time and a second display for viewing a series of logged times corresponding to a specific event.
Watches, clocks, and other timepieces have been used in the past for keeping a constant record of time throughout the day. Over the years the traditional watch has evolved to include the ability to record and keep track of supplemental data. Current watches are capable of keeping a record of the seconds, hours, days, weeks, and months of a given calendar year. Some specialized watches are also adapted for use in keeping data for fitness or can comprise a means for recording the speed of cars, boats, and/or planes. These features and more can be incorporated into analog and digital watches in order to provide different functionality to suit the needs of an individual.
While the known watch varieties each can comprise features that fit certain needs, there lacks a sufficient means marking the times that important events happen during a given day. Most watches include an audible or vibratory alarm that serves as a reminder to an individual that a task must be completed, such as waking up or taking medication. These alarms, however, fail to provide a means for reminding an individual if an event has occurred. For example, if an individual has previously taken their medication but has forgotten when, there does not exist a timepiece that comprises a means for recording a plurality of individual times for reviewing at a later time.
The present invention, however, provides a timepiece that comprises a means for recording instances in which important events occur throughout the day. The present invention enables an individual to press a button on the timepiece in order to timestamp a moment in time corresponding to a given event, thereby providing the individual with a log or series of references that correspond to the event occurrence over a specified period. The timepiece logging button can serve as a reference point for, inter alia, how often a loved one is thought of, a reminder for when medication was last taken, or may serve as a mechanism that indicates when an event has begun or ended.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to timepieces. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to watches that include specialized additions that are directed for supplying data that relates to sports parameters. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such prior art device, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2010/0311544 to Robinette provides a wristband assembly having an opening for receiving a USB-type device therein. The connectable device includes a means for recording the distance traversed by an athlete while wearing the device. While the prior art device is suitable for its own purposes, it fails to provide a means for enabling an individual to timestamp any of a variety of important occurrences throughout the day.
Another prior art device, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2012/0277014 to Caldwell provides an athletic monitoring watch. The watch includes a wrist strap, memory, an accelerometer, and a sensor that responds to movements of the wrist. The components of the prior art device are configured to provide a training device for improving golf swings. The prior art device utilizes audible and/or visual alarms that alerts the golfer to an event, such as an improper swing that departs from previous swings that are stored in the memory of the watch. Although the prior art device provides an alarm that signifies an event in time, the prior art device fails to provide a timestamp that is manually determined by the user.
Yet another prior art device, U.S. Pat. No. 8,260,405 to Aarts provides a monitoring apparatus for tracking the heart rate of an individual. The device includes a wrist strap, a capacitor, and a data processor for determining the heart rate and/or heart rate variation based on changes in the capacitance of the capacitor. The device further comprises an alarm that is generated when it is determined that the heart rate is out of a predetermined range that is stored in memory. Another device, Patent Publication No. 2008/0051667 to Goldreich provides a wrist-worn device adapted for measuring physiological parameters, including that of heart rate, blood pressure, breathing rate, body temperature and other parameters. When the parameters pass a predetermined threshold an alarm is signaled that indicates an emergency situation. Alternatively, the individual may press a panic button on the device when an adverse situation arises. While the prior art comprises a means of recording and comparing events in time, the prior art fails to provide a user controlled time reference for a passed event as a reminder for what has happened previously in the day.
Finally, U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0234600 to March provides a hydration monitor that includes a temperature sensor for measuring body temperature. A processor receives signals from the sensor and then compare the received signals and signal an alarm if the signals are outside of safe parameters. While the device of the prior art is similar in nature and relevant to the present invention, it fails to provide a manually actuated button that is adapted for recording a time of day.
The present invention provides a timepiece that is utilized for providing a timestamp for making note of one or more events during a day. These events can be related to how often you think of someone or something and/or as a reference of when a task or goal has been completed. The timepiece can comprise the form of a watch, pendant, or clock, whereby each of the timepiece designs include a primary and a secondary display. The primary display resembles the traditional display of timepieces, and can include analog or digital time display mechanisms, whereas the secondary display comprises a digital display. The present invention includes three user control buttons that are adapted for setting the time of the device and for recording and displaying a plurality of times throughout the day. A first button is a push actuated button that records a time within the memory of the present invention when the button is pressed. Thereafter, the second button may be turned in order to facilitate the scrolling through the times that were previously recorded. Finally, a crown may be actuated in order to set the time on the digital or analog display of the timepiece.
In view of the drawbacks of the prior art devices, it is shown that the prior art has several known setbacks and that the present invention is substantially divergent in design elements from the prior art and subsequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing timepieces. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.